tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ron Stoppable
Ron Stoppable is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. He is best known for almost winning his final challenge and saving himself from elimination (and potentially winning the game). Ron entered the game in Secret to Success. He kicked off the episode by dancing in a hula skirt and coconut bra, and Linda pointed out that he was an adorable dancer. He told them his dance would be better if Roofus was there with him. After failing the first challenge almost miserably, he called the game too much work, and panted while asking for nachos. He later asked if the house had a nacho bar, but Bob and Linda interrupted by cooking hamburgers for the house. Bob used the burgers to advertise for his restaurant, and Ron endulged on one. He told them that he had no money to pay them, and Bob got upset over this. Ron complimented the burgers, however, by saying that they were finger licking good, and licking his fingers in the process. Reed made a jab at a contestant on Survivor: San Juan Del Sur named Nadiya, and Ron stated that her name sounded very familiar to him. He wondered if she had been to Bueno Nacho before. At elimination, he was inducted into the Sweeties alliance and The Doug/Walnut alliance that eventually became the Awoken Minds of the Eternal Green. Because of this, he was renewed, and he stayed in the game another week. In episode two, Scandalous!, Ron responded to the opening fight by leaving to go get some 'snackage'. He told them, in the words of his friend Kim Possible, "so not the drama, man!". After an alarm in the house sounded, Ron screamed and threw himself to the ground. He called the alarm creepy and gathered himself to his feet. "Did someone say AWKWARD!?" He then commented that his head was hurting him, and said that sports were fun. After the VIP challenge, Ron said that he totally lost the challenge. Upon the reveal of the Booka Seal, Ron wondered why it wasn't a naked mole rat. He began to become depressed over his pet Roofus. He suggested naming it BookaRoofus, but his idea was not picked up by anyone. He asked the Seal, upon it winning MVP, to show him some "Booka love" and give him MVP status instead. The Seal chose Reed, however, which upset him. After receiving a renewal at elimination, Ron began to dance. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Ron joined in on dancing with Princess Pin. He breakdanced in the middle of the room while Pin talked about relieving her soul through dance. Ron awkwardly stopped dancing in the middle of the room and begged for help, as he had managed to contort himself in a strange position. Zayn helped him out of his contortion, and Ron thanked him. After finding out he was a rapper, Ron attempted to rap for him. "Fifty-eight, your order's great! Fifty-nine, you're lookin' fine! Sixty, um... your food's ready." Ron asked Zayn what he thought of his rap, but Zayn ignored him and instead did the duggie dance. After the VIP challenge, Ron handed some "nacos" (nachos and tacos mixed together) to Mohammed the Seal, and the Seal graciously ate them. After Lady Rainicorn won the MVP, Ron gave her two thumbs up. At elimination, Reed revealed that Greeling thought Ron's nachos were disgusting. Ron asked why there was so much drama, and then gave Princess Pin and Lady hugs. After fighting ensued, Ron broke into the middle of the fight and told Greeling that his name is "Ron Stoppable" for a reason, and told them to stop fighting. After the tied vote, Reed tried to convince Ron to vote for Greeling because he said awful things about his nachos. In the end, he voted for Reed still to go home. After the elimination, Ron told Princess Pin that he and Kim Possible would visit her in her home country. Episode four, Potcake, Ron asked Doug Dimmadome if he had added a Bueno Nacho in the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Reed told Ron that Broadway was the best thing in the world, and Ron argued that nothing could be as great as nacos, but Broadway did sound pretty awesome. Princess Pin showed self doubt in the game, and Ron complimented her, saying that she was pretty great. Pin responded and told him that that warmed her heart. Ron responded by saying it was "No biggie". Ron asked her about a girl named Nadiya, and Pin replied saying that a girl named "Madiya" was murdered by her father, who was a fellow Saudi Arabian girl. After MVP items were revealed, Ron called the event awkward because the fruitcakes went out to Pin and Doug. Ron offered to put nacho cheese on the fruit cakes, calling it a great topping. When Santa arrived, Ron exclaimed with joy. He then jumped into his lap and asked why he had to go so soon after delivering the gift to Princess Pin. He put on headphones to drown out the sound of the Orange's wailing, until Audrey eventually killed it. After Doug's elimination, Ron stated he was upset that he did not get to pitch his nacho shop idea to him. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Ron yawned and scratched his head because nothing in the house was happening that was of much importance. He congratulated Joan and Princess Pin on their respective wins. At elimination, he became worried that he would go home. After receiving his renewal, he wiped sweat off of his brow. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, featured Ron talking with his mouth full of nachos and tacos. He stated that it was hard to talk with a full mouth, and then took part in an interview with Joan about broadcasting from inside "wouldn't you like to know". At the end of the VIP challenge, Mystic Snake struggled with the final portion, which gave Ron plenty of time to complete the final task. Unfortunately for him, Snake pulled through and completed the challenge before he could. After Mohammed won MVP, Ron gave him nacos. At elimination, it turned out that Ron did need the VIP, because Princess Pin and the entire Sweeties alliance turned on him and voted him out.